Template talk:Char Box
New Coding So, after seeing this edit,...why is this change needed? This looks like something that's going to be confusing for newer editors. We shouldn't have that. There may even be some Wikis that take our coding from us. Do we need to complicate things like this? 05:34, April 25, 2013 (UTC) This is the reason why we shouldn't use this code. Every time the page gets renamed, the image is no longer there. 23:41, May 8, 2013 (UTC) because it's simpler & more controlled and we aren't using a template inside a template. Height Can we set a max height for images? There are some images that are way to tall for a infobox in my opinion. Surprised this got ignored. What height did you have in mind? 01:33, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I agree with you, levi, but do you mean place a parameter in the infobox or actually crop the tall images? 12:36, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Some examples would help, I think. Some of the long infoboxes like Law's or Robin's are ones that I really like because the feel very "full-body". Ultimately, my opinion would depend on what the limit is, and how images look with the limit. 16:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Limit for height of images should be in this template. Pages like Kiev or Nico Robin look really ugly now. Ruxax (talk) 20:44, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :I added height limit of 600px into this template. I think it is better now. Ruxax (talk) 21:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Status Hi. I'd like to remove Wille Gallon's status (it says "alive"), because we know absolutely nothing about it. I noticed that it's a sort of automatic addiction, 'cause in the page there is no mention of the status. How can I remove that line? BTW I'd like to open a discussion about the possibility to completely remove that line. Or maybe just add it for the deceased ones. --Meganoide (talk) 19:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Proposition of the image size I propose to change the size of the image from 270px to 270x370px, since it would become a standard size among the images to better see the images of tall characters or with long images, such as Nico Robin, Kiev, Bartolomeo, Mr. Shimizu, Charlotte Nusstorte, among others. --Cdavymatias (talk) 22:30, March 23, 2018 (UTC) This results in empty white space on the sides of the image which looks bad. The current size is fine, it's adjusted to the width of the Char Box itself. 17:33, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Looks worst adjusted. Too long (for example Mr. Shimizu's picture is more than 1/3 of the page). The spaces on the sides are not so bad, that way the image fits better to be seen by the users. --Cdavymatias (talk) 20:20, April 8, 2018 (UTC) What is more important? Try to see the images in better shape, or occupy the entire template's space with the images? (that some look pixelated in that size) Cdavymatias (talk) 11:38, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Seeing images in proper size and not surrounded by white borders. The only problem is cases like Shimizu where the original image is very low res. This should be fixed by changing the code so that images don't get stretched beyond their original dimensions, not by limiting all char boxes so that high res images get squished by empty space. 08:03, June 18, 2018 (UTC) I agree that preventing image stretching is the better option. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:12, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Jesus. I just tested it. That way is absolutely awful. The current way is FAR better. SeaTerror (talk) 08:48, June 23, 2018 (UTC)